


Seigneurs des Trois Règnes

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Greek Gods, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble sur les unions et métamorphoses de Zeus, Poséidon et Déméter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seigneurs des Trois Règnes

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est inspiré d'une expression récurrente de Robin Hobb afin de désigner les dragons (dans _Liveship Traders_ et _Rain Wild Chronicles_ , notamment).

La jument alezane et l’étalon zain aux reflets bleutés furent bientôt rejoints par un fier destrier immaculé. Ensemble, ils s’engagèrent dans une course-poursuite à travers champs, puis sur la plage, pour finir par galoper sur les flots. Le premier, Poséidon quitta sa forme de cheval noir pour devenir dauphin, imité par son frère et sa sœur. Sous cette apparence, ils continuèrent à se poursuivre et à jouer, de manière de moins en moins innocente. Déméter, surtout, les pressait dans son chant modulé de la couvrir. Hardiment et sans s’embarrasser de protocole, ils s’exécutèrent tour à tour. 

Un bond plus audacieux propulsa le dauphin blanc dans les airs, où il se métamorphosa en cygne, puis en aigle. Ses compagnons le rejoignirent dans le ciel infini. L’aigle, la caille et la mouette virevoltèrent de concert un temps, avant de se poser dans un champ de maïs. Zeus reprit forme humaine pour ôter un épi de blé de la chevelure de sa sœur, qui jouait avec les mèches bleues de son autre frère. Lovée entre eux deux, elle les embrassa tour à tour, aussi opulente et offerte que la riche et bonne terre.


End file.
